Juvia-senpai
by Dimensional Dragon Slayer
Summary: Everything was going smoothly in Juvia's life. Home, school, friends, teachers, everything. Until she gets into an accident. When she wakes up years have passed. A pink haired boy whom she had knew as a kid was now as old as her. Will she be able to get on with her life? High school AU. Navia.
1. Chapter 1: She's Awake!

**Hey guys I am back! Yes two updates in the same day! This is one of the Navia fanfics I was talking about. Some characters will be ooc.**

 **I do not own Fairy tail. If I did, Navia would be canon.**

 **Chapter 1: She's awake!**

Juvia head was hurting right now. What in the world was going on? All she could remember was a bright light and then darkness. She felt as if she's been sleeping for weeks. She opened her eyes, and tried to regain her senses. She was lying on a bed which was uncomfortable for some reason. She could hear occasional beeping nearby. She felt weak. She tried to lift her hands. She could feel something was around her hand. She lifted her hands and saw that a tube was connected to her veins, she was on drips.

She looked around her. She was a small room with a heart rate monitor on her left side. Wires coming from it were attached to her. On her right, there was some sort of table with a few bottles of medicines and a glass of water in it. Beside her there sat a silver haired girl in a chair, who appeared to be asleep.

Juvia didn't recognize her, but she felt strangely familiar for some reason. She was wearing Prussian blue jeans and a t-shirt, and a jacket over it. She had a short upward ponytail, made from the hair covering her face. Juvia reached for the glass of water kept on the table. She lifted the glass with difficulty. Her hands felt very weak for some reason, her hands slipped and she dropped the glass.

The silver haired girl stirred awake. She blinked her eyes a few times before looking at Juvia. When she saw Juvia, her eyes went wide. She just sat there, gapping at her for a while.

'Can you tell me where I am?,' Juvia finally asked. The silver haired girl launched herself on Juvia and gave her a tight hug. 'Juvia!,' she exclaimed.

'Ow! You are crushing me,' Juvia said having difficulty in breathing. The girl released her but still had her hands on her shoulders. With teary eyes she said 'You are awake!.'

'Um, do I know you?,' the blue haired girl asked.

'It's me Juvi!,' the girl replied, wiping tears from her eyes. Juvia just stared at her. Then her minds processed her words, who calls her names like "Juvi"? Suddenly, realization hit her.

'Mira?,' she asked doubtfully. The silver haired girl smiled.

'Mira?! What happened to you? What happened to me? Where are we?,' Juvia began to ask. Mira touched Juvia's hands. Her happy face was replaced by a slight worried one.

'Juvia, what do you remember lastly?,' she asked her. Juvia had to think her head ached a little.

'We were seeing a movie,'

'define "we",'

' You, me, Laxus, Jellal and Erza,'

'What happened after that?,' Mira asked.

'We were walking home, after that I remember some bright light… Did I get into some accident?,'

Mira was about to respond when the door opened and a pink haired boy entered the room. He had a grey hoodie over a black t-shirt he was wearing.

'Mira-senpai the doctor said-,' he stopped when he saw the blue haired girl. His eyes went wide.

It was a busy day at the Hammit's Café. Situated on a busy street and near the renowned school Fairy academy, the café was always filled with people. And speaking of Fairy academy, four of its students were currently inside the café. A boy with long spiky black hair was currently drowned in his cell phone. The blue haired girl sitting next to him, just sighed at his behavior.

'Gajeel I think gray loves you,' the blonde haired girl sitting opposite to him said. The raven haired boy who was sitting next to her shrieked when he heard that.

'What?!,' he asked looking at the blonde haired girl.

'hmm…,' Gajeel said.

'Gajeel's officially lost in his phone,' the blonde haired girl said.

'I bet he wouldn't even notice, if we ditch him right now,' Gray said laughing lightly.

'GAJEEL! GET OFF YOUR STUPID PHONE AND FUCKING PAY ATTENTION TO US!,' the blonde haired girl shouted at him.

'It's no use Lucy,' Gray said covering his ears.

'Levi-chan what do we do with this guy?,' Lucy asked the blue haired girl, who nervously smiled.

'Gajeel, if you were going to just look at your phone, you could have stayed at home,' Gray said.

The black haired his index finger, saying he'll be done in a minute.

'That pink haired nerd just posted something, and he tagged Mira-sensei,' Gajeel said, still looking at his phone.

'Mira-sensei?! What did he do?,' Gray asked impatiently.

'Natsu-kun has changed in the past few years, hasn't he?,' Levi asked.

'Yeah ever since she died, he just shook away other's company,' Gray said.

'Gray! She didn't die!,' Lucy exclaimed at him.

'Well! She ain't alive either! Gosh! You sound just like him!,' Gray said raising his voice.

'Lu-chan, Gray calm down,' Levi said.

Just then Gajeel who had been sipping his coffee, sprayed everything on Lucy's face.

'DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!,' she screamed at him.

'See this,' he said showing them his phone.

They saw the phone. Natsu had posted a pic.

' _Natsu Dragneel feeling blessed with Mirajane Strauss,'_ the post read. It was followed by a selfie. Natsu was holding the phone giving a toothy grin, on the other side Mira saw giving a bright smile. They both had an arm around a blue haired girl who was smiling.

'Is that Juvia-senpai?!,' all three of them shrieked at the same time.

 **Please review and feel free to PM me your suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Nerd smiles again

**I guess I should apologise for not updating for sooooo long?**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. If I did I would have made Navia canon.**

 **A very special thanks to the staffs of** _Spread the Navia_ _!_ **For adding this story in the community.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:The Nerd smiles again**

Lucy was in her own world, thinking about the events of the past few days. She still remembered _that_ day. It was almost as if her light was taken away from her.

"Juvia-senpai…," she mumbled.

"Luce did you hear? We are going to have a new student in our class," someone beside her said.

This brought back to reality. She scanned her surroundings. She was in class, their teacher was teaching something. Most of her peers had their eyes glued to the board.

"Lucy are you okay?," someone whispered. She looked to her side where Gray was glaring at her. She was about to assure him that she was perfectly fine, when the teacher spoke up.

"We have a new student joining us today," A blue haired girl entered the class. Her skin was pale and she had her hair tied up as a ponytail. Lucy's eye widened with shock.

The blue haired girl stepped forward. "I am Juvia Locksar. Pleased to meet to all!," she said bowing.

"You may sit in any empty seat," teacher said pointing towards the duo.

Lucy clenched her fists, she wanted to stand up and scream, "NO!", But she did nothing as the blue haired approached and sat beside her.

Neither of them said anything to each of other the whole period. Lucy was trying her best not to pounce on the girl and beat her senseless.

"That's what she deserves," she thought to herself.

"But then again…..,"

At recess, Lucy was still spacing out.

"Lu-chan are you alright?," Levy asked her friend. Both of them along with Gray and Gajeel were sitting

in the cafeteria.

Lucy shook her head, she tried to smile and said, "Nothing, Its just that she's come back into our lives suddenly".

"What's happening again?" Gajeel asked.

"It's about that girl Juvia," Gray answered.

"What about her?,"

"Didn't I tell you the story yesterday Gajeel?," Levy asked.

"What story?," the boy asked.

"Guys," Lucy interrupted.

She gestured toward the entrance, where a certain pink haired boy stood with a food tray, and looking around as if he were searching for someone. He looked at the table where a certain blue haired girl was sitting alone, and proceeded in that direction. She had her head down, so she didn't notice him sitting down next to her.

"So senpai, how was your day?," Natsu asked the girl, who looked up and smiled upon seeing him.

"It was okay," she replied. In the background she saw the blonde girl from her class and couple of others making their way towards the table in which she was sitting.

On reaching there, the boy with short raven coloured hair spoke, "Can we sit here, senpai?".

He looked vaguely familiar to Juvia. Natsu looked like he wanted to get as far away from there as possible. Suddenly realization hit the girl.

"Gray-tan?,'

The boy smiled. Juvia eyed the rest of them.

"Levi-chan?!," she exclaimed.

"Oh my god you all have grown up!,"

"Why is she talking like an old woman?," Gajeel whispered to Lucy, who nudged him; gesturing him to keep quiet. All of them took their seats.

"I am so sorry Lucy-chan, I didn't know it was you sitting next to me in the class,"

"It's alright Juvia," the blonde haired girl said.

"I am Gajeel, by the way," Gajeel said, raising his hand. Levi and Gray cracked up.

"Why! What's so funny?!," he demanded.

Amidst all the laughter Natsu slid his chair and got up.

"I am done," he said and started walking away. All eyes on the table followed him.

"Have you and Natsu-kun been fighting again, Gray-tan?," Juvia asked.

Gray didn't respond. Instead, he got up from his chair and walked briskly to catch up with the pink haired boy.

"Yo! Natsu!," he called. But Natsu kept on walking. Gray caught up to him, grabed him by the collar and spin him around, so that he faced him.

"What the hell do you want?," Natsu asked looking annoyed.

" I want to know what is wrong with you!,"

"Let go of me," Natsu murmured trying to take Gray's hand off his collar.

"I want to know what the hell did I do, that you completely shut me out!,"

"Let go of my shirt Gray….,"

"We are all worried about you,"

By this time Juvia had gotten up from her seat and was heading towards them.

"I said LET GO OF ME!," Natsu suddenly yelled and shoved Gray, who crashed into a girl who was passing by and both of them fell.

Natsu just turned away and marched away, extremely pissed. Juvia ran after him, calling his name.

Gray got up and offered a hand to the girl whom he had knocked down. She took his hand and got up.

"I am sorry that you got dragged into this, are you okay?," Gray said.

The girl had short silver hair, she was wearing a gray hoodie above her uniform. She looked at him as if she found her long lost relative.

"Are you by any chance Gray Fullbuster?," she asked.

"Yes I am-,"

The girl tackled him into a hug and they fell on the canteen floor again.

"Would you look at that," Gajeel commented.

"And here I was thinking Gray was terrible with the opposite sex,"

"Come on, let's go and spice things up," Gajeel said walking towards Gray. Lucy and Levy followed.

"What are you doing?," Gajeel asked Gray.

"Guys! Look who I found hanging around!," he said.

"um your new girlfriend?," Gajel teased.

"It's Lissana!," Gray said ignoring him. The girl behind him smiled at them.

"Oh my gosh!," Levy gasped.

"Levy!," Lissana exclaimed as she hugged the bluenette.

"And you know Lucy," Gray said pointing towards the blonde.

"Of course I do! How can I forget my DEAR Lucy?," Lissana said cheerfully with an evil aura in her back.

"Lissana I am soooooo Glad that we met again!," Lucy responded with an evil aura of her own.

Gajeel shivered. 'What's with the tension in the air,' he thought.

"What happened to Natsu?," Lissana asked completely ignoring Lucy. The blonde gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"That's a long story," Gajeel began.

"By the way guys!," Lissana interrupted. "Juvia-senpai is back!,"

"Yeah she's back! Did you meet her?," Levy asked.

"No not yet, but I saw nee-chan's post,"

At that moment the bell rang.

" So what class do you all have?," the silver haired girl asked.

"Aghh! I have mathematics," Gajeel whined.

"Me too!," Levy said with a glint in her eyes.

"English literature for me," Lucy said.

"Particle physics," Gray said holding his hand up. Lissana gave him a sarcastic smile.

"What?! Don't judge me by my looks!,"

"Good afternoon Gray-sama, how was your day?,"

"Good afternoon Yukino, it was.. well…. Dramatic," Gray replied.

Gray was currently in the particle physics class. Their teacher was teacher was teaching something about beta-decay on the board.

"Beta-decay is a radioactive decay in which the mass number of the product nucleus remains same, but the atomic number increases or decreases by one. This happens because a proton gets converted to a neutron or vice versa. When the proton gets converted, it emits an positron and a neutrino. This is called beta+ reaction-,"

"Sensei!," a orange haired boy wearing glasses shot up. The teacher sighed.

"Not this idiot again," Gray whispered. Yukino giggled softly.

"Sensei! I think this theory is at fault!," he exclaimed.

"I am sure all of you will agree, proton is an elementary particle," Loke said.

"That it is the fundamental particle. It can't be split,"

"Wow, this clown is as outdated as ever," Gray whispered to Yukino, who was trying hard to keep a straight face.

Loke smirked. He was imagining the reaction he was going to get when he voiced out his opinion. He was going to prove the textbook wrong! "I can somewhat agree about a proton turning into a neutron but, how is it emitting particles? Proton is a fundamental particle-,"

"Proton ain't a fundamental particle!," two voices said in union. Everyone turned back. At one corner of the class, Gray was standing on his seat with an annoyed look. Next to him Yukino was trying her best to hide her face in a book due to all the sudden attention. In the other end a pink haired boy stood glaring daggers at Loke. Then the boys looked at each other, surprised.

"Did you just say that proton isn't a fundamental particle?," Loke snorted. At once almost every one in the class started murmuring and giggling at once.

"Silence!," the teacher had to raise his voice before the class became quiet again. The teacher gestured Natsu and Gray to continue.

"Quarks!," both the boys said at once. Yukino gave a nod. The teacher gave a satisfied smile. Loke gave them a confused look as did the rest of the class.

"The fundamental units of matter are called quarks," Gray explained. "Every hadron contains quarks. There are six types of quarks."

"Up, down, top, bottom, front, back, strange and charm," Natsu added. Loke looked at their teacher to intervene, but he was nodding at every word that was being said.

"A proton has two top quarks and a bottom quark," Gray said.

"Due to action of particles called W and Z bosons, one of these quarks get converted. Resulting in the conversion of the hadron and releasing of energy and other stuff," Natsu finished.

Loke looked like he was going to blow because of all the anger that was building inside him. Just then the bell rang. Everyone stood up.

"Thank you, Natsu and Gray," the teacher said.

Everyone began to move toward the exit while Gray looked at a certain pink haired boy who was making his way towards him.

* * *

 **ME; Phew! That was the second chapter of** _ **Juvia-senpai**_ **!**

 **NIXOR: When am I going to make an entrance?**

 **ME: You haven't already?**

 **NIXOR: No!**

 **ME Wait a sec, this is** _ **Juvia-senpai,**_ **you aren't going to make an enterance in this….**

 **NIXOR: What?!**

 **ME: SO SORRY guys! I know some of you were wondering whether I abandoned the story. But No I didn't! I am going to finish this story!**

 **Yeah the second chapter was a bit of BOOOOORRRIING, but I promise the third chapter will be better!**

 **The third chapter of** _ **Juvia-senpai**_ **And** _ **The Silent Dragon**_ **are underway so please give me some time…**

 **Please review! It motivates me to write!**


	3. Chapter 3: Yukino's problem

**Chapter 3:Yukino's problem**

Yukino wasn't being her usual self .

Gray and Yukino were walking home after school. They usually take a road which leads to a junction were they part ways. They usually chat along the way, but that day Yukino was unusually quiet. Gray could tell that something was bothering the silver haired girl, but he was debating whether or not to ask her when his phone gave a ' _ching!'._

It was a message from Yukino.

It was the notification message you get when you have been added as a person's emergency contact. Gray raised an eyebrow. He glaced at the girl, she gave him a smile.

"Just a precautionary measure Gray-sama," she said.

Gray almost believed her. Almost. But eyes didn't have the shine they usually do, she was acting as though she afraid of something. However Gray didn't press for an answer.

They reached the junction and it was time to part ways. Yukino didn't say anything and went on her way.

"Yukino!," Gray called. The silver haired girl turned back. "Just don't hesitate to give me a call if you need anything, okay?,"

"Will do Gray-sama!," the girl said smiling and both of them went them their separate ways.

 _(Line break)_

"Thang.. yu.. frgh. Inviting mii," Natsu said inhaling his food.

He was currently with Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy and Juvia in a restaurant. After the Loke incident the other day, Natsu calmed down and started to speak normally with them.

"I swear to god! How the hell do you talk while gobbling that much of food?!," Gajeel commented.

"its aagh gippht," Natsu said still gobbling down his food. All of them laughed at his behavior.

Gray wasn't paying attention to what was happening. all he could think was of Yukino. _What was happening in her life? Why did she look scared? Was she safe?_ These were the kind of questions that floated in his mind.

"GRAY!,"

"wha…," Gray was brought back to the present.

"Gray-tan is really silent. How unusual," Juvia commented.

"Are you thinking of Yukino?," Natsu teased. Immediately Lissana's ears shot up.

"Who's that?,"

"she's a classmate," Gray replied.

"Yeah she's just some girl Gray cuddles with," Natsu said.

"I WHAT?!,"

"OMG!," Lucy exclaimed.

"He hasn't mentioned her? They are practically inseperable," Natsu said looking at Gray, who looked away with a pink tinge in his cheeks.

"I didn't know you had it in you Gray," Gajeel said.

"SHUT UP!,"

"Tell us more Natsu!," Levy asked.

"Everytime I see them, she's sitting in his lap," Natsu said sticking out his tongue.

"What?!," Everyone exclaimed.

"Stop twisting facts baka!," Gray yelled. Natsu put on an amused look.

Gray's phone started vibrating. He took out his phone and whatever he saw, made his face pale white.

He quickly got up and without saying anything ran out of the café.

"What just happened?," Gajeel asked blinking.

Gray sprinted across alleys and shops dodging everything in his path. He had one objective in his mind: _Reach Yukino._

 _If this is a nightmare, this would be a nice time to wake up_ , Gray thought to himself.

He kept checking his phone for her location every now and then. She had activated her emergency mode, which Gray sincerely hoped was just an accident.

He tried calling her, but he could reach only her voicemail.

He checked the location again.

 _300 meters_

 _200 meters_

Gray willed his body to not stop, no matter what.

 _This could be a prank_ a part of his consciousness said. But he didn't care. Right now he wanted to make sure that she was perfectly safe.

 _30 meters_

 _20 meters_

 _10 meters_

He was approaching a cross section. There was very little traffic and no people around.

 _5 meters_

He couldn't see her anywhere.

In the street he saw her phone, lying on the pavement.

He picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket.

"YUKINO!," he yelled.

"YUKINO!,"

Suddenly, he heard a muffled sound. He looked around, no one was around. He heard it again, this time a little louder.

He heard it again after a few moments. The sounds let him straight to a dark alley.

Gray walked inside. At some distance he could he someone was sitting on the ground. The person stirred upon hearing Gray's footsteps and looked back.

Gray could see him clearly. He had sandy coloured hair, and he had someone pinned down.

"Walk away buddy, this doesn't concern you," the boy said.

Gray kept coming towards him, his expression turning fearsome, upon seeing the scene before him. The person whom the boy had pinned down was a girl of his age with short silver hair; Yukino. He had managed to gag her and tie her hands.

Gray kept on advancing.

The sandy haired boy rose and faced Gray, baring his teeth.

He lept towards him and gave him a punch aimed for his face.

Gray dodged the punch midair and grabbed his wrist with one hand and his collar with another. With a burst of power Gray tossed him away. The boy crashed in a dumpster.

The boy got up and wiped the blood that was oozing from his lower lip.

He charged at Gray.

Gray planted a kick in his chest. It's brute strength was enough to send him right back into the dumpster.

He stared at Gray with anger. He gave Yukino the same look before getting up and fleeing away.

Gray untied his friend's hands and removed the piece of cloth from her mouth.

"You okay?," he asked. She looked at him with teary eyes.

"You came ….," she exhaled.

Gray looked at her and saw a bunch of different emotions.

"Of course I did," he said. "You asked me to,"

She could no longer hold back her cry.

"Thank you," she said as she continued to sob on his chest.

Gray was walking her home. The entire time they walked, she didn't mumble a word. She even prevented him from informing the police. He knew there was more to this story than just today. But he didn't press her for an answer.

Finally they reached her home.

"Well here we are. Well, take care Yukino. And give me a call if you need anything."

She just nodded.

As Gray walked away, she clutched his shirt.

Gray looked back.

"Stay," she said.


	4. Chapter 4: The stroll in the night

He was drenched in sweat. Right now in his mind was three things; himself, the ball and the goalpost in front of him. He moved forward, extended his left leg backward and with a swift movement struck the ball near the lower left area, inducing a rightward spin to it. And with that spin, it hurled away from the right side of the post. The induced spin, forced the ball make a leftward curve in its path and it landed on the net through the top right corner of the post. The sound the net made due to this was the only sound that was heard.

Gray did not stop and struck a second ball in the very same manner. The ball responded exactly the same manner it did to his touch, the previous time.

His body was already pushed to his limit. And yet his mind did not want to stop. He looked around himself. He was in an indoor practice ground and no one was around.

He willed his mind to visualise, and the next moment he was standing in a huge stadium. In front of him the goal keeper had a mocking smile on his face as if to say that Gray wouldn't be able to make the ball go past him. Sound of whristle was heard and the crowd began to chant _Gray! Gray! Gray!._ He moved forward toward another ball that was placed in front of him intending to hit it past the keeper. His right leg placed to the side of the ball and his left leg extended back he looked in front of him. And then he released his leg, which now was making its way towards the ball.

Suddenly the keeper shimmered. He was replaced by a teenage boy with sandy coloured hair. He wore an earring in one of his earlobes and had the most sinister look on his face. Upon seeing him, anger flowed through Gray. With brute force he struck the ball. It went away from where it was intended to go and landed somewhere to the right side of the post. Gray fell to his knees. The sandy haired boy laughed at him and gave him a _thumbs-down_. Around him everything began to dissolve. The crowd was replaced by empty seats, all the players in the field began to disappear and the chanting died down.

Finally the sandy haired _he_ disappeared with a smug on his face. Something told him that it wasn't the first time that he had met Yukino. They definitely had some history that he didn't know about. Gray punched the ground with his hand, as he let out a cuss from his mouth.

"You do know that rest is a very important part of your training right?"

Gray glanced in the direction from which the voice came. A silver haired boy stood there, holding a ball in one of his hands. He had a white jersey on which said 'Wonder Boy' in bright red. He let the ball fall and began to bump it around with his feet and head.

"Well hard work cannot beat talent which already works hard just by sitting around can it?" Gray said between his breaths. The moment Gray said those words, a fire was seen in the eyes of the silver haired boy, but it dissolved before Gray himself could see it. The boy sighed.

"You know that am not a complete idiot right?"

Gray smiled lightly. He can never hide anything from Mikhail. He always read him like an open book.

"Have you fallen for someone?"

Gray went bright red when he heard that. He tried desperately to hide his it but steam was literally coming off his face.

"owo! I had never thought I would live to see _the great Gray Fullbuster_ be such a blushing mess!"

The rate of steam emition increased so much that one could have powered a small town from it.

"Who is that lucky girl? Or perhaps is it a boy?"

"Baka! Shut up before I dig your grave.."

"Eh? Is it me?"

Gray's face exploded at this point. "WH-What ARE YOU SAYING YOU IDIOT?!". Mikhail just smiled playfully, "Awww… don't be like that you know we'd make a cute couple" he said while pretending to be bashful. Gray turned into a shade of hot pink at this stage, "OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT!".

"Now now, there's no need to get all worked up I was just joking.. so now can you tell me what's bothering you?"

Gray looked away with a tinge of ink still in his face. Mikhail always knew just what needs to be done. He had made all his depression wash away with his playful attitude. Gods he hated that. "It's nothing," he said now getting up. He walked past Mikhail. "Am done for today."

"I need you in top form for the next match."

Gray stopped dead and turned back and looked at him.

"You need me?"

"Since when did the star striker child prodigy, need help of a guy like me?" he said chuckling. But he stopped when he saw the expression on his face. Mikhail's eyes told him that he wasn't fooling around. He was dead serious, and he meant what he had said. "Though you never have played as well as you could for as long as you have been in the team, I have seen you in action."

Gray's face twitched for a moment, "I don't know w-what you are talking about."

"A week ago, in the footsal tournament near your school,".

Gray tsk-ed, "You should mind your own business".

"Am done,". He said and walked away. Mikhail followed him. They left the ground and began to walk home. Gray was silent the entire time. Mikhail's intuitions told him that he had bull's eye with his guess about the issue bothering Gray.

Gray didn't usually hide things from him, more like couldn't. He'd always use the _Puppy-eyes_ technique or anyone of the others he had up his sleeve to make sure Gray emptied his mind into his. But right now none of that would work. Why? Cause this was some serious matter. He'd never seen Gray get angry before. On seeing him kick that ball with that scary look on his face told him that this was something he shouldn't bare alone. But the fact that he may not be playing to his full potential infuriated him. Sometimes he wanted to punch best friend in the face.

"Can you do me a fovour?"

Mikhail looked at his friend. He could literally imagine a gate with Gray's face in it opening.

"I will give you a photo tomorrow, could you please tell me everything you know about the person in that photo?"

Mikhail just blinked. "did you become a private detective or something?"

Gray chuckled.

"World famous detective gray sama has just taken up the case," Mikhail said in a deep voice.

"Oh! Gray sama has taken the case we are saved!" he said in a female voice.

Gray just glared at him.

"Please miss, don't flatter me this is nothing. I am just doing my duty," he says doing an overly dramatised imitation of Gray.

Both of them burst out laughing.

"I do not sound like that!"

Mikhail continued to laugh. He was glad that he eased up all the tension that was there just before a few moments. Just like that before they realized, Gray's home was near sight. It was just an individual house he was sharing with a few other students studing in the neighbourhood.

As they neared his house, Gray could make out a impression on a person leaning on the front wall on his house. He became cautious, slowed down his pace and picked up a stick that was lying nearby and gestured Mikhail. He was confused at first but quickly understood what was happening.

Without any warning Gray sprinted and stabbed the entity in the face with the stick.

"KYAAAA!,"

Mikhail was astonished. As he went to the scene he saw the person quivering in fear at looking at the place where Gray's weapon of destruction had just struck.

"IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR GUESTS?!,"

"Natsu?!" Gray said surprised.

"BAKA! Were you trying to kill me?" Natsu said still hugging his knees and trembling in alarm. "You've been hanging too much with Erza sensei,"

"Am sorry man, I thought it was someone else…," Gray was trying to console him when Mikhail popped up from behind him.

"WOAH HE'S SO KAWAIII!," Mikhail squealed.

"Who are you?"

"Are you an idol?"

"Are you Gray's classmate?"

"Gray didn't tell me he had an idol classmate!"

"How are you soo cute!?"

All sorts of red flags popped up in Natsu's mind while Gray just face palmed. Just then Mikhail stopped dead. "Gray… don't tell me…," he said as he turned slowly towards him.

"Are you cheating on me with him?," Mikhail suddenly faked a tear up. Gray's mind stopped while Natsu's began to run on adrenaline. He looked at Gray, shell shocked and then at Mikhail who was still 'sobbing'. Then he looked back at Gray. "Natsu calm down, it's not what you think..,"

"I wish you two a lifetime of happiness!," Natsu yelled as he ran away as fast as his legs could go.

"NATSU! HOLD IT! BAKA IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!," Gray yelled as he chased his classmate into the night while Mikhail was laughing uncontrollably.

Admist their laughter the boys were oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. In the darkness, stood their watcher, holding knife at hand that had tasted fresh blood.


End file.
